Natural Causes
by Kendall N.S
Summary: To make a mistake once is foolish, to make the same mistake twice is to be a fool. -ByakuyaXTatsuki-
1. Chapter 1: From Ashes, To Ashes

_I don't own Bleach _

* * *

**Natural Causes **

_**Chapter One: From Ashes, to Ashes**_

* * *

Clouds pinched together over the oh-so dismal Rukongai, insuring that rain was soon to come. The souls that scattered beneath the clouds were rushing to the houses and other buildings they worked to make. Even shelters for newly arrived souls were packed full, this was going to be one of the worst storms of the season. That, all the same, was because it wasn't real. It was forced.

Then, the sky opened up once again. Revealing the terror that struck everything there, only one soul stood in the middle of the streets—staring at the sky in defiance. Not even the bare trace of fear crossed the girl's face. Her dark eyes challenged the sky to swallow her whole. Daring them to hurt her in any way. Daring them to hurt Rukongai in any way.

A long, white, yukata dressed her small figure and it billowed out around her as the wind hoarsened. Lean, muscular, legs stretched toward the dirt ground, her feet bare. Sand and pebbles were thrown in her direction as the gillians came from the clouds. Their white faces and crooked noses made her sick to her stomach and the scent they carried with them was absolutely wretched. It felt as though it was begging her to vomit.

Regardless of what every scent told her to do, she didn't move. She refused. Those damnable soul reapers weren't coming to help Rukongai. They never did.

Souls were lost thanks to them and she wouldn't take it anymore.

The black robes of the dumb gillians touched the ground and began to scavenge the entire area. Looking for easy souls to feed on and they surely found them.

Quickly and silently, the dark haired girl ran forward with the sort of spiritual energy that would make a room explode. Not that she noticed it at all, until they were all looking at her. Fear flickered in her face and she pulled up a fighting stance she learned when she was a human. The stance felt very easy to her as one of them tried to grab her. She instantly kicked it away, it recoiled.

Her teeth ground together—it didn't recoil out of pain, but surprise. Souls usually just a run for it, but this one wanted to fight. The other thing was another shocker, this one knew how to fight.

She jumped up and kicked one of them across the arm, this time it backed away out of pain. But only for a split second. Now she was surrounded and didn't have anything on them. Numbers, she thought, strength in numbers. Her balled fists instinctively clipped another one of their hands as it tried to reach down for her.

Then one suddenly split in half as another grabbed her. The muscles from her body screamed at her as she squirmed, screamed, and kicked. Useless was a good word for how she felt. Everything was falling apart just to a damn distraction.

The very brief scent of sakura trees sent her mind to blur as the hollow holding her disappeared as well as the other one. It looked as though it was curling into a ball and disappearing. From ashes, to ashes, she thought remorsefully as she fell roughly to the ground. Coughs heaving from her chest and she held her chest.

"Dammit," She coughed, "Damn distraction!"

She looked up to see a man standing there, sheathing his sword. Tall with refined features and long black hair with a weird hair accessory. The next thing she noticed: he was a soul reaper, a captain soul reaper at that. A sea foam green scarf was the only thing that seemed to give this one captain any sort of color.

Instead of feeling any sort of thanks, she felt spite, "You're late, if it weren't for me, they would have been eaten!"

Her rage was so overwhelming that she could hardly keep still as she raced to look this captain in the face. Her pixie cut black hair waved around her as angry tears took to her eyes. It felt as though the fire would thoroughly envelope her if she couldn't see this man. Though there was one thing that wouldn't help her at all, his height. She was fairly tall for a girl, but he was far taller.

"The angrier you get," the man said coolly, "the more blood you will lose."

Her eyes widened, "Blood, what..?—" The slick liquid made contact with her hands and she looked down at it. It painted the canvas of her pale, pale white skin and she clenched her fists.

"Whatever," She murmured, wiping the blood off on her yukata, "damn soul reapers."

She took a couple steps away from him only to fall to her side and curse loudly ("SHIT!"). He stood there in front of her, practically reeking in superiority.

"You're leg has given out," He stated simply, his gaze condescending.

"No shit, Sherlock." She spat at him while trying to get back up. Something about this weird captain was putting her into one of the foulest of moods. Before she knew it, she was hoisted up into an uncomfortable grasp. She froze.

He stiffened for a moment as he held the rather stiff young woman in his arms before disappearing from the spot. Well, not disappearing, but she didn't really know what it was called. She knew he was a soul reaper, a condescending one at that, and that was enough reason for her to hate him.

"What-what did you do?" She asked, suddenly panicked, "Where are we!?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki," He said and she froze only to glare at him.

"How do you know my name?"

He didn't answer, he only carried her to continue.

It took her barely a second to regain her senses and jump out of his strong grasp. Her legs a little wobbly on the ground as she tried to stand again, and succeeded. Her glare hardened on him.

"What do you want?" She asked, "How do you know my name?"

He didn't need to answer, he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking to the left of her face and she looked back and her eyes widened. Everything that went missing in her life, was here? In the Gotei 13? There stood a young woman with waist length ginger hair, along with a orange-haired young man in a captain's uniform, and a young woman with bobbed black hair and a lock that streaked the middle of her face. All of them in soul reaper's uniforms.

"I see," She said tightly, trembling.

"Tatsuki-chan!" the ginger haired girl bounded forward with a weary expression. "What're you—?"

"I'm sorry, Orihime," Tatsuki said before looking up at the stoic captain, "I'm dead."

* * *

_A/N: Stupid plot bunnies. Stuff'll come around sooner or later. I do intend to update my other stories, I just felt like writing really fantastic crack that hasn't been discovered. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

_I don't own Bleach _

* * *

**Natural Causes**

_**Chapter Two: Silence **_

* * *

"N-no," Orihime stuttered, horrified—stepping away from Tatsuki, "You can't be dead, Tatsuki-chan."

She cast her gaze downwards, her short hair shadowing over her eyes. No words were required before she turned to look at the captain. "Take me back to Rukongai."

"No," He said nonchalantly, "unless you wish for more visits from those hollows."

Tatsuki began to shake, her teeth ground together tightly and she pursed her lips before walking—limping—from the man. "Fine then, I'm going myself."

"Tatsuki!" a familiar strawberry's voice rang in her ears, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't really know right now, Kurosaki," She said, "It's been a year since I've seen any of you at all, I wasn't even sure if you were alive or not—I'm still not. How long has it been since you've seen your family, Kurosaki?" He flinched. "That's what I thought, you have no idea what's happened in the actual world since you've disappeared to stay here." Her gaze flickered to Orihime somberly and she attempted a small smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Orihime."

She sighed and allowed her legs to give out beneath her, falling flat on her bum. No one dared to move toward her—she was in a dazed state. The stare, directed by her, was glazed and off focus. It was as though she wasn't even there anymore. Like the sigh had taken everything with it. Her lips moved but no words came out, only the silent whisper of a promising breeze.

Then, she was hauled up by her armpits and thrown over a thick shoulder—immediately snapping out of the daze to realize that the strange captain was carrying her. Her eyes narrowed and she contemplated her chances of escaping this hold, if he wanted he could just drop her. But this is higher than it was before. If she did, her leg would break clean through. It's not like she's never broken that leg before, but now it bothered her. It shouldn't bother her right now, she shouldn't even be able to have a broken leg if she's dead.

She sighed again and banged her fist against his back before looking up at Orihime, the man was already walking with the girl with dark, bobbed hair.

"Orihime," She called out, "I'm sorry."

Tears were already flooding down the girl's cheeks and she was choking back sobs, she was absolutely paralyzed. Kurosaki was trying to comfort her while sending odd looks in her direction, they definitely didn't seem like hate. Though she hardly noticed Kurosaki sending her messages with his stare, her eyes held to the red haired girl sobbing. She gradually lowered her eyes until all she saw was the white of the captain's robe. Her chin thumping rhythmically against his shoulder and her eyes were, once again, empty. Her body a rag doll with his hand holding her still.

A memory of humanity rang through her mind very quickly and a gasp couldn't help but whistle through her teeth. It was painful, her body throbbed at the sheer memory. Those arancar appeared in a meteor crash, pulling souls and energy from anybody in the vicinity. The daunting pain that ricocheted through her system that day left scars that can't be seen. The cry of Orihime's voice and Chad's grunt of pain, it was thoroughly unbearable. She could feel Orihime in front of her, trying to pull her away from the fight. She could see Orihime be smacked to the side like a house fly by that gorilla of an arancar.

Another shot of pain ran through her body and she gripped the white cloth tightly in her hands, tears refused to fall. Her lips pressed tightly together and expression set in stone. She wouldn't let these soul reapers see her pain. It was too much. Shame was not something she would add to it. It didn't matter where this man was taking her, she was already—thunk!

Tatsuki blinked a couple times as she was put on a white bed, he was slightly gentle—but that was beside the point. Another shot of actual pain ran up her leg, this time it wasn't emotion channeling it.

Her eyes flicked up at him, "What's your name, princess?"

The girl with bobbed hair looked at her and was about to answer, but she saw where her gaze was directed: the older man. A pregnant pause built the shock on the girl's face, but Tatsuki pretended not to notice it. He turned to face her all too slowly and she tried to ignore the hairs pricking up on the back of her neck.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," He finally said, his deep baritone voice washing over her in the worst of ways.

She bows her head in a quick bob, "Arisawa Tatsuki."

He gave her an odd look before smirking and then leaving the room. The hairs stood again. _That condescending bastard! _She seethed internally.

She looked at the girl for a split second before doing a double take, "Rukia?"

The girl was silent.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Tatsuki asked with her eyebrows raised, she was never one for prefixes.

The girl waited for a moment before giving a hesitant smile, "Yes, Arisawa-san."

"I never would'a guessed…" She said softly, "…the entire time you were a soul reaper?"

"Yes," Rukia said with a nod, "I have been for years."

"I see," Tatsuki murmured softly, "so when does the doctor get here?"

"Doctor?" Rukia asked, puzzled for a moment, "Oh, you mean Captain Unohana, she won't be here, but Lieutenant Kotetsu is going to help you."

"I don't need _help_," Tatsuki said with a huff, "Princess forced me here."

Rukia stiffened, "Nii-sama only cares about your health."

"He cares about your happiness, not my health." Tatsuki stated bluntly and a blush came over Rukia's cheeks. "Princess might as well have left me in Rukongai, Minni-nee-chan could have helped me as much as the doctors here could."

Rukia looked confused for a moment, before giving another hesitant smile, "I'm sure he just wants to help."

"Then why not get one of his lackeys to do it?" Tatsuki asked, "He certainly acts like he does."

"He has more humility than that." Rukia said tartly.

"Then teach his eyes that."

Rukia was silent, anger and annoyance gleamed in her eyes as she stared down at the equally annoyed and angered girl on the sanitized bed. "You don't know him."

"No, I don't exactly know anyone anymore, now do I?" Tatsuki said with a gleam in her eyes. Rukia averted her gaze.

"Orihime is coming."

Only minutes later she in question came in with Kurosaki, Rukia's eyes widened. Orihime didn't look up, her grey eyes rimmed with red. Tatsuki's gaze softened and she looked down at her hands—she hated it when Orihime cried. Though now it was her fault.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, taking a few tentative steps forward, "how long?"

"Three months."

A few tears slipped down Orihime's face. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Don't apologize," Tatsuki said, "you did what you had to do."

A couple more tears.

"Gomen Nasai, Tatsuki-chan." She said, clenching her robes tightly in fists.

"Urusai **(1)**," Tatsuki said softly, "stop apologizing, Orihime."

She gasped and brought her clasped hands in front of her heart before taking a few more steps forward, now at Tatsuki's bedside. Reaching her hand out, she gently stroked Tatsuki's spiky, gravity-defying hair before another tear rolled down her cheek. "Arigatou," She whispered before sweeping out of the room in a dramatic fashion. This just left Tatsuki in confusion, Orihime was very emotional—she knew that—but she always confronted things eventually.

Then a tall woman with short, curly, white hair and two long braids running along the side of her face walked in. _Another soul reaper, who would have guessed?_ Tatsuki thought sarcastically.

"I'm Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane," the woman said smoothly, trying to stay serene even though her large, doe-like eyes showed the extreme vulnerability.

"So I've been told," Tatsuki said lazily, leaning back in the bed—her muscles were only slightly stressed. Then a shot of pain ran up her leg. "The hell—?!"

Another tinge ran up her spine when she saw Kotetsu Isane holding her calve straight and wrapping it tightly in a bandage.

Her eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion as Kotetsu left it as that before looking at her leg, it felt just fine. "Kotetsu?"

The Lieutenant looked at her for a moment, "You're fine, just a sprain. I suppose Inoue-san healed you to a certain extent. You may leave."

"Hai," Tatsuki murmured under her breath before getting up and walking straight out of the building—intent on making a bee-line to Rukongai. Then, she was picked up and tossed over someone's shoulder once again. "Why am I being grabbed and tossed over people's shoulders like a sack of potatoes?"

Then she felt the same shoulder shrug and she caught the sight of orange out of the corner of her eye. "Kurosaki, put me down!!!"

"Since when have you called me Kurosaki?" He snorted.

"Since I figured that I didn't exactly know you anymore!"

"You've hardly known me all your life, but you've always called me 'Ichigo-kun'."

An embarrassed flush covered her neck and he could feel the heat through his robe. "We were six, Kurosaki, things have changed."

"Well, you started calling me just 'Ichigo' when we were 13."

It intensified.

"Things have changed."

"Like what?"

"Everyone disappearing for a year, Asano getting married without you there to congratulate him, Kojima going off to America for college without your congratulations or protests, Karin going out with Kojima for about three months"—he twitched—"you missing Karin and Yuzu's junior high graduation, and then…" She swallowed, "missing my funeral."

He stopped in his tracks there, "That's why you stopped calling me Ichigo."

"Yes."

His grip tightened around her waist, her chin bumping against his back in boredom.

"Let me go back to Rukongai now, being here gives me nausea."

"No," He said immediately, "Byakuya wanted to see you."

It took her a moment, "What, Princess? Why would he want to see me?"

He snorted and gave a bark-like laugh, "I dunno, I was just told to take you to him."

"I never took you for the type that took orders."

"I'm not," He said, turning on his heals—making her hair flare around her head and touch his neck barely—with a small smile, "but I am one to repay a debt."

"So kidnapping me is a way to repay a debt?"

"It's part of it," He said with a chuckle.

She lifted her head a little and saw Rukia walking near him in silence. "You're apart of his kidnapping scheme?"

"Nii-sama would never kidnap someone."

"That explains exactly what he's doing now," She murmured under her breath. Aching pains were running through her naval as the muscles of his shoulders shifted. She puts her arm out, her hand balled into a fist, and rams her elbow into the back of his neck. His reaction was exactly what she wanted, he fell over and she pulled her knees up and ran over his back as he collapsed to the ground—rubbing his neck. She stood there, staring at him for a moment. "I don't like being kidnapped, _Kurosaki_."

He flinched and stood up again.

"Don't try," She said smugly, "you've never beaten me in Judo."

His eyes darted away from her for a moment, "I don't need to."

She blinked, "Hmm….and here I thought you wanted to beat me."

Before he could retaliate—"Thank you, Kurosaki-san." The familiar voice rang down her spine and made the hairs stand on end again. "I'll take her from here."

Something resembling a growl escaped Tatsuki's growl, "Hello Princess-san." What would normally be said as polite was completely and utterly mocking. She turned to face him only to see he looked exactly the same as he had a few hours earlier, only cleaner.

He simply gave her a short-lived glare, "I will be speaking to you in my office."

"Very well, Princess," She said mockingly with a smirk, "whatever you wish."

"Glad to see you are cooperating." He murmured sarcastically, then he looked at Kurosaki and Rukia and raised an eyebrow—they scattered a moment later. "Follow me."

Without raising any questions, she followed him wordlessly—her fingers gripping the white yukata tightly. She continued walking, without paying attention to her surroundings, until he closed a door on a private room. _Must be his office_, she thought as she observed the large desk that had paperwork neatly piled on one side of the desk. She turned to look at him to see he was standing in front of the door, purposely blocking her only exit.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You seemed to have calmed." He said nonchalantly.

"Being a raving bitch takes a lot of energy."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I see."

"Now, why do you want to talk to me?"

"What do you think about enrolling in Soul Reaper Academy?"

* * *

_A/N: I'm usually not one for cliffhangers, well, actually, that's a lie—but it's the only way I could figure out how to actually finish off this chapter. Now that I get into my mood, this seems like a pretty good couple to write about. Plus, I love writing Tatsuki. Please Review!_

**(1)** Urusai- Shut Up


	3. Chapter 3: Choice or No Choice

_I don't own Bleach _

* * *

**Natural Causes**

_**Chapter Three: Choice or No Choice**_

* * *

"I think that you have a couple screws loose if you think I'd consider in enrolling in school when I'm dead," Tatsuki scoffed, "I've already been through it once, why again?"

Byakuya sighed, as if expecting this, "If you stay in Rukongai, your home will explode by the sheer force of your reiatsu."

She resisted the urge to flinch at this, knowing he was absolutely serious. Then she remembered: she didn't care. Well, she cared for Rukongai and most of the souls in it, but she didn't care for this man's thoughts. He kidnapped her and wanted her to go back to school when she was dead. Wasn't this supposed to be some sort of heaven? If it was, Heaven drew the short stick.

"Are you going to make me stay if I say 'no'?"

He almost smirked. Almost. "So if I do?"

"Teme," She growled and he glared. "You're not always going to get what you want."

"Not always," He said, "but usually at the end I do."

"Well, good luck," She said with a mocking salute as she slipped around him quickly, sliding the door open, "I can assure you that your way won't be as easily won."

She continued to walk away only to see him appear in front of her—using something that she couldn't quite remember the name of. "Do you want to protect Inoue-san?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened in alarm, "Of course I want to protect, Orihime!"

"The only way you can, is to become a soul reaper," He said grimly, "unless you want to continue to be completely useless."

"You think everyone has their uses when they're under your control?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, trying to keep her temper in check.

"In more ways than one," He said monotonously, "many are absolutely useless when they do absolutely nothing—!"

Her fist crashed into his face, despite the difference in height—she still left a rather large red mark on his cheek at the corner of his eye. He took a step back to see her absolutely angered expression before she swept away from him. "Hell will freeze over when I accept your offer," was what she spat at him before walking straight out of the Kuchiki compound.

Fury pulsed through her system, and she could feel her footsteps becoming that much heavier. Whenever she was angry, it felt like she was stomping holes in the ground. It was morphing her system until she stopped—she had walked too far and now had no idea where she was.

"Dammit," She cursed under her breath. Her dark eyes darted around as she took in her surroundings. Grassy green training fields with two dojos at the sides, a large building wholly expecting people to fill it. Then she spotted the scarier flaws, the bare patches of brown that dusted the ground, dots of crimson in freshly grown grass, chippings in the buildings, and the two dojos looked as though they were going to fall apart. For a moment she thought she was back in Rukongai, then remembered there was a large gate she had to pass through and she knew that there was no way she had already gone through it.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked around with only the slightest curiosity—though it was more wary than curious. Wind blew in her direction, blowing the skirt of her yukata to reveal her long, muscular legs. Bare toes clenched the grass—this cold wasn't a good feeling. Then, she sighed, "Whoever's there, come out."

No one came out.

"Fine, fine, then tell me a way to get out."

No answer.

"God, I sound like a nut." She murmured under her breath as she walked towards where she came in, time to retrace her steps. This meant she would have to go back to the Kuchiki Compound. She internally groaned at that thought.

A whistle in the wind alerted her and she bent her knees, quickly tucking them beneath her and her back against the ground—her hands up, holding a small pink bullet of a child. The pinkette looked down at her with puzzled eyes, wonder why she wasn't able to ram into the pixie haired girl. Tatsuki blinked a couple times as she took in the child's appearance: short pink hair that curled out at the ends, wide, bright red eyes, a permanent blush, and soul reaper robes.

The small girl began to grab at her with the oddest of words bubbling forth, the only thing that made sense was, "Let me go, Moony-chan."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow before setting the pinkette onto the ground and raising herself back up on the tips of her toes before looking down at the smaller girl. "I'm a bit lost, could you point the direction to Rukongai?"

The girl blinked, "How does a soul get out of Rukongai?"

"I was kidnapped by Princess and his buffoons." Tatsuki scoffed and the younger girl giggled.

"Who's Princess?"

"Captain Kuchiki-san," She said with a roll of her eyes, showing that she meant everything but respect.

"Byakushi!" the girl squealed with delight and Tatsuki whirled around with a groan. It was as if his name was the magic word to get him to appear out of nowhere. He looked rather angry while sporting a large bruise that covered the corner of his eye.

"Princess do you enjoy stalking me?"

His undeniable scowl deepened, "How long are you going to resist?"

"As long as you persist and longer," She snapped back with her arms crossed over her chest.

His brow furrowed and his glare sharpened, only to have the very same pink haired bullet hit him square in the shoulder and for the girl to start playing with his hair. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he lived with it. Though it was thoroughly humiliating to see Tatsuki snickering at him about it.

"Byakushi, why are you following Moony-chan?"

"I'm trying to tell her she should go to the Soul Reaper Academy." He said, knowing the younger girl would be on his side and Tatsuki mentally face palmed.

"I won't become a Soul Reaper."

'_**Oh, yes you will!' **_

"Great! Another thing telling me that I should deny my own wishes." Tatsuki said throwing her hands toward the heavens, "Today's the best day of being dead ever!"

'_**Hey! I have a name, y'know!'**_

"Hmm, what?" Tatsuki growled, "Was I born with another soul in my brain?"

'_**Close enough.'**_ The female voice sighed in her mind. _**'My name is Reimeiuta.'**_

"Arisawa Tatsuki," She said and she turned around to look at the two soul reapers that were looking at her as if she was crazy. "Being here is making me delusional, there's someone named Reimeiuta in my head."

'_**Hey! That's insulting!'**_

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, not caring for she was crazy now.

"Byakushi! She's talking to her zanpakuto!!!" the pink haired bullet squeaked.

Tatsuki sniffed, obviously insulted—her expression stony. "I'm leaving. I'll find my own way back to Rukongai."

As she reached the gates of Division 11, the same persistent captain appeared at her side. Her fist shot out at him in a crack as he caught it, a little surprised by the force behind it.

"If I do this," She whispered, "can I go back to Rukongai?"

"Yes," He answered, "to say your goodbyes."

She glared at him and allowed her arms to fall to her sides, "You're not going to let me leave, are you?"

"No."

Tatsuki tried to walk away, but her body was paralyzed. She could hear a chuckling in the back of her head and knew who it was immediately. _Reimeiuta_, she internally growled and the Zanpakuto howled with laughter. "Looks like Reimeiuta doesn't want me to leave." Her eyes were narrowed. There were sharp shocks rolling down her spine, but they oddly felt good.

"Good." Byakuya said, internally sighing in relief. Chasing this girl down was a hassle.

"Why are you so insistent about me anyway?"

"For the safety of Rukongai," He said simply, but firmly, "you can't control your reiatsu."

"Fine," She said through grinding teeth, "One year, and if I tolerate it without throttling anyone I'll stay."

"Good."

"Oh yeah, there's something I wanna tell you." She said, motioning for him to bend over with her finger. He complied without a word and she slap-punched him across the face. It was as if she couldn't decide the two, then chose to slap him—then changed it to a punch. He didn't catch it this time.

He pulled himself back up in a dignified fashion, but he couldn't hide his shock.

"Don't ask me why," She said in a low growl, "you should know, Princess."

The corner of his lip twitched and he was about to say something—

The very same pink haired rocket launched herself at Tatsuki again, who caught her again with unsteady arms. The girl grinned up at her.

"I'm Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru!" She piped up with a broad grin and Tatsuki set the pinkette down with an eyebrow raised.

"I see." Tatsuki said looking over Yachiru to see a large, muscled man who was wearing a captain's haori. Wow, her luck really sucked today. "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Hai, Moony-chan!"

Tatsuki wasn't sure if she should correct the young lieutenant about her name or just leave it be, if it was anyone else she would have already punched them in the face. But she couldn't punch this one, she looked like a six year old.

"Ken-chan!" She cried out as she latched onto the taller, muscular, scarred man that walked up with a feminine man and a bald man flanking behind him. Tatsuki sighed and turned to Byakuya in obvious annoyance.

"Fine, take me to this damn academy, I'd just prefer not to have an audience."

It ran through his mind, "Follow me."

The two left without a word to the other captain or his subordinates. Almost in a second, he pulled her against his form and flash stepped away and they stopped at tall, ancient-looking building. She instantly jerked away from him, feeling both dizzy and nauseous. It was then that she decided that she would never learn that move. Being sick and dead at the same time made her brain melt a little.

"What the hell, Princess?" She slurred while grabbing his arm tightly for support. Her gaze throwing daggers at his face.

"I'm going to introduce you to a teacher that I found was of great help to me." He said walking in, expecting her to follow. Much to her rue, she followed him in. She knew that she had no chance of escaping him right now. They continued to walk until they were in front of an office door. The name on the door was written in such messy calligraphy that Tatsuki couldn't decipher it. _Man, it's worse than mine_, she thought.

He opened the door without knocking to see the entire room in complete order, everything was meticulously place. As if you took one thing out of place and the room would fall apart. Though there was one thing out of place, the woman sleeping at her desk. A mass of curly, black hair was pulled back into a lazy pony tail and her arms were tucked beneath her, a small puddle of drool next to her mouth.

"Yamashiro-san." Byakuya said strictly and she jerked up, alarmed—then relaxed when she saw Byakuya.

"Oh, it's just you, Kuchiki-taicho." She said with a wave of her hand as she began to clean up the puddle off of her desk. Her brown eyed gaze flickered up to Tatsuki, "Kuchiki-taaaaiiiiiicho…" Was her simple warning.

"I have a student for you, Yamashiro-san," He said nonchalantly.

Yamashiro sat up a little straighter as she observed Tatsuki from across her desk. "And her name would be?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki," She said, feeling sweat bead up on her forehead.

Yamashiro observed her for a few more minutes before leaning back in her chair and setting her hair behind her head. "Alright, I'll take her as mine, Kuchiki-taicho, but you owe me food."

She turned her gaze to Tatsuki with a menacing glint, "I'm Yamashiro Tsubaki, welcome to hell."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, this is getting really hard to write. I just realized how little I know Byakuya. It's like writing about a block of wood. Tatsuki's fun, but all we really know of her is her temper and her protective personality. Byakuya: protective, calm, monotonous, and cold-natured. I swear a squirrel is easier to write about than Byakuya! At least they're spontaneous!!!_

_Alright, there goes my rant._

_Tatsuki's zanpakuto—Reimeiuta-Thunder Song._

_You'll see her try and use it sooner or later. Just not now._


	4. Chapter 4: Compromise

_I don't own Bleach _

* * *

**Natural Causes**

_**Chapter Four: Compromise**_

* * *

Tatsuki couldn't repress a shiver as the older woman stared her down. It was as if this woman didn't even blink. To put it simply, it was creepy. Very creepy. Then, Tsubaki let out a bark-like laugh, throwing her head back.

Confusion dawned on Tatsuki before she took a glance at Byakuya, who had a knowing smirk on his lips. Apparently he knew about this strange woman's sporadic laughter. Then, the woman sighed before giving the younger girl a good hard look. "Do you want to be a soul reaper?"

Tatsuki glanced at Byakuya again and mashed her lips into a thin line, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't have a choice," Tatsuki stated bluntly.

"Of course you have a choice," Tsubaki said with a finger lifted into the air, "it just depends on which one has the greater consequences."

"Then I chose this."

"Why?" Tsubaki repeated, her eyes sharpened—not allowing Tatsuki to look away.

"To protect my friends and family," Tatsuki said, refusing to look at Byakuya—who was shooting looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do they need protection?" Tsubaki continued, "Why can't they protect themselves? _Why do they need you to do it?_"

Not a word was able to escape Tatsuki's throat. Her eyes were wide as the question still rang in her ears. Her mouth ran dry and she didn't even bother opening her lips.

"Well?" Tsubaki asked, leaning forward, "Why?"

"I can't control my reiatsu," Tatsuki relented softly, finally gaining her voice back. "If I can't control it, then I won't be able to keep them safe."

Tsubaki's eyes didn't soften, "I see." She looked up at Byakuya, who gave her a nod. "Alright, let me to speak to Kuchiki-taicho alone for a moment."

Tatsuki nodded and quickly walked out of the room. The woman was still creeping her out. A shiver ran down her spine and she sat down on one of the benches across from the office. She couldn't hear any of their conversation, which was good because she couldn't resist eavesdropping on something that concerned her. A giggle stifled from her lips and the smile that lifted her cheeks quickly dropped as the questions came back to mind.

Did Orihime really need her for protection anymore? It was really obvious that she didn't. She had Ichi-Kurosaki there. A burn pricked at her dark eyes and she bent over her knees in a slump. No, her best friend didn't even need her anymore. It was probably why she didn't come back to the real world anymore. Tatsuki could feel her presence when she came back to the soul society. It was like there was a thick wall was between them, but before that she couldn't feel her at all. It was as if she was dead.

She quickly swallowed the dry lump that balled up in her throat and let out a shaky breath. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Orihime wouldn't always need her there. She knew Orihime would soon grow strong and take care of herself. She just didn't know it would be so soon. More than just that, she didn't want it to be so soon. It may have been a selfish thought, but she just didn't want to be abandoned because she was no longer useful—no longer helpful.

A shaky breath rattled her teeth and she gripped the white yukata between her fingers tightly. A soul reaper would make her useful to the people around her and to Orihime. Maybe she would be able to protect her again. Maybe being a soul reaper wouldn't be so bad after all. Useful even in death, a sad smile traced her lips as well as a dry chuckle.

She sighed softly before pulling herself up to stare at the ceiling. It was a flat whit without a crease or hole in it. So unlike the human world, where the walls and ceilings would have little imperfections that were noticeable to every naked eye, but this was the soul society. If they could achieve perfect, that's what they would get.

Tatsuki chuckled again and propped herself up on her knees when—THWACK! Echoed around the corridor, a few people peaked out around the corners to see what was going on.

Then, the door in front of her opened revealing Byakuya nursing a red spot at the corner of his forehead and Tsubaki behind him with a large, white fan in her hands with a look of anger on her face.

"I'll take her as my student, you bratty little chauvinistic bastard." Tsubaki hissed, anger absolutely reeled off of her form.

He gave her a small—forced—smile, apparently ignoring the blatant insults, "You have my thanks, Yamashiro-sensei."

"Yada-Yada," Tsubaki said waving her hand back and forth before looking at Tatsuki, "Three am sharp, if you're late—you're out. Now leave, you two interrupted my nap."

Just as Byakuya looked like he was going to object, the older woman pointed the large fan at him threateningly. Her eyes narrowed and the lines under her eyes suddenly defined. In an almost humoring way, he walked out of the room with his hands in make shift pockets. She slammed the door behind him. Then he looked at Tatsuki and offered his arm. "It's time to leave."

Tatsuki stared at him for a moment and blinked before slowly getting up. The thoughts and memories seemed to make her reflexes incredibly slow. Then, she followed him wordlessly until he grabbed her arm roughly. Out of surprise, and natural reflex, she gave him a hard punch in his collarbone. She was used to boys being shorter than him. After all, the Japanese weren't exactly known for being tall.

He didn't seem effected; he just stared at her stoically for a moment, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tatsuki mumbled, yanking her arm out of his grasp. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him, he was staring down at her. It felt like he could see right through her, but she knew better than that. He was trying to intimidate the answer out of her. That wouldn't happen. "If I wanted to tell you, Princess, then you would know by now."

He smirked and she wanted to punch him again so badly. She didn't even want to give him an answer in the first place, so why would he care at all in the first place. That was just it. She definitely knew he didn't care for how she felt. If he did, he wouldn't be making her go to this place in the first place.

She set a hand on his arm and he looked at her, a passing look of surprise disappeared from his features. "Take me home, I'm enrolled."

"Where do you live in Rukongai?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"District 80," She answered with indifference—expecting him to shunpo the two of them to the district.

He stiffened and just stared down at her incredulously, "No."

"You said you would take me home after I signed up for this stupid school," Tatsuki snapped heatedly, "and I did, so now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

"That was before I knew which district you lived in." Byakuya retaliated, Zaraki coming to mind.

Tatsuki glared, "Where the hell do you think you saved me from?"

He stared at her for a moment and she mashed her lips together into a thin line with an embarrassed flush dressing her cheeks. It hadn't meant to come out. It was the first time she actually admitted that he saved her. It was true, but her pride was taking a serious beating. Actual shock addressed his face and stuck for a good five minutes until she decided to look back at him. Like a lamb in the path of a great lion, she might as well have been cooked. Though he didn't exactly look like a lion, not hungry at all—but with all of a male lion's pride.

She quickly looked away and crossed her arms, "Well? Are you going to take me home or not?" Acting as if what she said never came out.

"No," Byakuya said, going along with her charade, "you'll be staying in the guest house."

"No," Tatsuki denied, "you'll be taking me home."

"If I'm the one taking you home, won't I be the one to decide your fate?" Byakuya asked, enjoying his verbal sparring partner.

"Not if I have a choice in the matter."

"Well, then have fun trying to find your way home." Byakuya said with a light amount of sarcasm and it was Tatsuki's turn to raise an eyebrow. This guy actually had a sense of humor?

Her gaze took a swift look around and she decided that she had absolutely no idea where she was.

She sighed, "Fine, let's make a compromise."

"Alright," Byakuya said as he straightened up, "allow me to say this, Rukia, Kurosaki-san, and Inoue-san are all sleeping in my guest house."

Tatsuki stiffened, "All the more reason not to sleep there."

He pursed his lips, "Fine, you may sleep in the main house. You will have to keep with my company."

"It is much more preferred." Tatsuki quipped, despite the fact that she didn't want to see him as much as she didn't want to see Rukia, Kurosaki, or Orihime. She actually really wanted to see them. They just didn't really want to see her. After all, who would want to see a friend they knew as dead? Certainly not ones who could already see dead people.

Byakuya simply blinked before pulling her to his chest and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her body clenched, awaiting the rollercoaster feeling of shunpo. It came, but not as fast as she thought it would be. The place must've been closer than she thought it would be. But the sick-to-your-stomach feeling twisted her stomach and she held onto his arm a moment before looking up at the tall, elegant house. It's traditional Japanese architecture made Tatsuki raise her eyebrows.

To her, there were two of the same house and one in the middle that was spinning when in truth there was only one. Shunpo wasn't kind to her at all. It made her mind race and her body reel. She didn't even notice the arm that wrapped around her shoulders to hold her up, though Byakuya didn't seem to mind at all. It seemed to go with the gentlemanly nature that came with him.

She shot him a look out of the corner out of her eye as soon as she snapped out of the disorientation and shrugged his arm off before taking a few steps down the pebble-paved path. "Are you going to show me my room?"

"I might." He humored her as she stared down at the koi ponds with curiosity as the big fish circled and the smaller ones hid in the larger rocks that were poised there for that exact purpose.

She turned to look at him when she stood again, not from her bent angle that she was looking at the fish. She certainly didn't look like the traditional Japanese woman. With her short, gravity defying hair, callused hands, and general fighter's physique: she was definitely a different girl. Though there were something's that were Japanese about her: black hair, black eyes, tanned skin (it was pale in her district because the hollows were overpowering her), and her short height.

"What?" She snapped at him, her eyebrows pulled up and together. It was another one of the things she didn't like, but usually didn't mind: being stared at. "Did Princess forget that it's not polite to stare at people?"

He shook his head and walked toward her, command and authority in every step he took. She pushed away the feeling to flinch once he came close enough to her. "Follow me, Arisawa-san."

"'Kay," Tatsuki said as her footsteps matched his against the wooden floor now that they were inside of the house. It felt like she was in an old Japanese painting. It was just so beautiful, as if the artists came here for reference whenever they wanted to make a historical piece. She was so in awe that she didn't even keep track of where he was leading her. Though she did keep track of the little markers at the forks in the hallways.

Then, she bumped into his back and instantly jumped back (out of reflex). He was opening a door to a medium sized room that was none the less beautiful, "This will be your room."

Tatsuki looked at it, then at him with her mouth agape, "Seriously?"

He nodded.

A smile came to her lips, "Wow… it's beautiful."

He nodded his head again with a small, serene, smile.

She quickly slipped in and closed the door.

He stood there for a moment before beginning to walk away, the door opened a crack and Tatsuki peaked out.

"Kuchiki," She called out to him and he turned around with light surprise that she actually called him by his name, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Thanks you guys for helping me out! They're much easier to write now! Oh yeah, the little sarcasm that Byakuya had: I don't think it's too OOC. But to me, he seems like a control freak. It may or may not be true, but that's just how I see him. It's fun to write about these two together since they're both dominant types. Oh yeah, I've been drawing fan art for this one since I'm so enthusiastic about this since I'm pretty much bringing this crack to life. There's one on the page, I'm pretty sure if you just click on my username that you can go see the rest of my art.

Please Review!


End file.
